You're The Lyrics To My Song
by Lady-Winter-Belle
Summary: Mr Troy Bolton, a member of the biggest, hottest boy band in the world- The Wildcats. He, along with the rest of the band (Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross) have just started their headline World Tour. When Troy becomes close to a fan, what will his ex girlfriend, Sharpay, do to stop them from been together? BAD REVIEW BUT I HONESTLY HAVE A GOOD STORY LINE UP MY SLEEVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THIS, EXCEPT THE STORY LINE. Please R&R :)**

Background:

Mr Troy Bolton, a member of the biggest, hottest boy band in the world- The Wildcats. He, along with the rest of the band (Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross) have just started their headline World Tour. Troy has just split up from his long term girlfriend and when he falls in love with a fan, will she do all she can to get him back?

**Troy POV**

Today is the day me and the boys head out on our headline world tour- Wildcats Everywhere. I have recently just split up from my long term Girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. With our relationship in the spotlight it was hard and she always stopped me going out as she was scared I would cheat on her. So I decided to call it quits. As I piled my guitar and my suitcase onto the tour bus, I noticed I had 6 missed calls and 15 texts from her. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? I got my bunk and sat down. I had a huge pile of fan mail I had to read and reply to but I just couldn't be bothered. I just sighed and flicked through them all until one caught my eye. It was a little parcel which had Harry Potter wrapping paper. I laughed slightly as Harry Potter was one of my guilty pleasures and only true fans would know that. I opened it to find a bracelet with thank you on it, I was confused until I read the letter:

_Dear Troy,_

_Hey wildcat! I know you will never read this in a million years but I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. These past few months have been really hard for me as my father passed away. I've been so down and so not like myself but the songs you sing and just your personality in general certainly puts a smile on my face. I want to thank you for been you and even though you don't know it, I want to thank you for supporting me and been my rock through this tough time. I know you probably get a million people sending you the same thing out I honestly do not know what I would do without you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be sat here writing this now, I wouldn't still be listening to your music and I wouldn't be happy again like I am now. You saved me in every way a person could be saved. You are my hero._

_Love your #1 fan,_

_Gabriella Montez xx_

I sat there with a tear in my eye. There was something about this letter that made me smile. A genuine smile. I haven't smiled and felt good in a long time. 'This girl has probably saved me instead of me saving her' I said as I slightly laughed to myself. I looked at the bracelet and slipped it onto my wrist.

When we arrived at the first venue of the World Tour, the Staples Centre, we were greeted by a huge crowd of fans, we were running late so we got ushered into the venue for sound check. Every show we do, as I am the lead singer, I get a girl on stage to sing Start Of Something New with me, but every time the girls just want to be up there so they can try and kiss me or feel my abs. It was funny to start with but now it just gets annoying. All I wish for is a girl, who is passionate about our music, to come up and sing her heart out with me. Someone I can share chemistry with. Like that girl who sent me that fan mail earlier, she is a genuine person who is in it for the music.

Is Troy's wish about to come true?


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE. PLEASE R&R :)_**

**_Troy POV_**

10 minutes before the show. 10 minutes to sort my head out. 10 minutes. I splashed water on my face in hope that I would become more focused but no luck. That girl is still on my mind. I don't know who she is, or what she looks like, but I can't get her off my mind. I looked at my reflection in the mirror when behind me stood a VERY unwelcomed guest.

'How the hell did you get in?!' I asked forcefully as I glared at her through the mirror.

'Troy baby, I'm your girlfriend of course they are going to let me in' Sharpay said as she came up to me and brushed down my shirt. I instantly took her hand away from mine.

'Ex girlfriend. I told you I don't want you back now please leave me alone.' I sighed as I walked out.

'Troy Bolton don't you dare walk out on me. I am the woman of your dreams, everything you could ask for' I turned around and laughed, she would not leave me alone.

I ran to the stage to get away from her. I got kitted, tuned my guitar and before I knew it we were running on stage. The whole place exploded with screaming girls. I saw Sharpay in the front row screaming. I just ignored her and smiled for the fans. I kept looking for what I thought was the girl but I couldn't find any. As the concert went on I was beginning to become hot, so I decided to take my shirt off. I was rewarded by a sea of screams which did make smile a bit. I decided to run through the crowd to find someone to sing Start of Something New with me and as soon as I started my solo, I saw her. A petite, Latino kind of girl, with dark hair and brown eyes. I could see them twinkle when she saw me, but she looked away pretending she never saw me. I had girls trying to grab me from all directions but I ignored them and went to the girl. There was something about her which I was drawn too. As I got up close I held out the spare microphone.

'Come sing with me?' I asked. She looked really shy so she shook her head.

'Come on, I'll be there with you' I said as I held out my hand. She smiled and took my hand while singing her part. It was the most perfect thing ever. I was just lost looking into her eyes- they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I was drawn back to reality by the screams, she was looking into my eyes. I could see joy, scared, and I could also see passion. I smiled and lead her through the crowds of people onto the stage. There, with that girl, nothing could have been more perfect. All of a sudden when we sung together, electricity sparked through us both and she all of a sudden began enjoying herself and dancing around with me. As the song came to a close I grabbed her and ran off stage. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

'I like your bracelet' She said.

'Thanks, a fan got me it as a thank you present, I don't know who she is but I will give her something back for sure. She seems so beautiful 'I smiled. 'Sorry I didn't get your name…' I said to her quickly before been ushered away by security.

'Gabriella..er… Gabriella Montez' she smiled. I completely froze. I just smiled at her before turning to my security, 'Hey! Make sure this girl gets front row… I'll see you soon' I smiled and with that I ran off to get changed before heading back off stage.

**Gabriella POV**

It's just another Saturday as I sit on my laptop looking on Twitter. Everyone is getting excited to go see The Wildcats kick start their tour. My mum is coping really badly with my father dying so she won't let me go. I look up to my wall, to the poster of my idol, Mr Troy Bolton. I sighed at the thought of him and me, together married, with beautiful babies which have blue eyes like him. He is 21 and I'm 18 so there is still a chance right? Who was I kidding. Apparently he has split up with Sharpay but I don't think he has as it was only last week in an interview that she said they were looking at engagement rings. I decided to go downstairs.

'Gabriella I hope you're not trying to sneak out.' I signed.

'No mum I'm just going for food. You have been like this ever since papa died and I don't like it. I'm not even allowed to the Wildcats concert! You know how much I love them'

'Gabriella, they are a boy band. They have girls chasing after them, they have a different girl in their bed every night. They are only poisoning your mind.'

'Maybe the others but not Troy mum. He has been the only one who has helped me through papa dying and he isn't even here. His music makes me feel better, he always puts his fans first and for the last time HE HAS A GIRLFIREND. A girlfriend who is only using him for the fame, yet he still treats her like a princess and loves her.' I said, grabbing an apple and running up the stairs crying. I ran to my laptop and I noticed Troy has just tweeted:

**_ TroyBolton :_**_ 'Hey hey Staples Centre! Lets kick of this Wildcats Everywhere tour with a BANG! Get your head in the game. Love you all, T xx'_

I favourite it and retweeted it but inside I was dying. I should have been there, I should be getting excited. Then my mum walked it.

'Gabi, papa left you this… he wanted you to open it today' She said holding a white envelope to me.

I opened the white envelope and read the letter:

_To my beautiful girl Gabi,_

_I know how much it will mean to you for me to give you these and I'm sorry I'm not giving them to you in person. Just know that I will be there by your side and everything will turn out perfect._

_Lots of love,_

_Papa Montez xxx_

I shed a tear before grabbing into the envelope. I pulled out a ticket to the Wildcats concert! I screamed and jumped around before sitting down and crying. How has this happened? Is this a miracle? I instantly got ready, putting on my limited edition basketball Jersey and headed out the door. I was completely and utterly shocked. When I arrived at the concert I knew I was late. The concert had already started so I decided to go get a drink, as I walked back into the arena, I heard Troy talking and then a bunch of screams, and before I knew it he was standing opposite me. I pretended it didn't see him and looked away, but he began walking towards me. It was honestly like the dance scene of Dirty Dancing. As soon as he was up close he held out the spare microphone to me. He wanted me to sing with him? Me? Me and him singing? Together? My mind had completely froze but I was brought back to reality by his soft voice. And before I knew it he took my hand and we were heading to the stage. I was still in autopilot as I had no idea what was going on. I was so shy but as soon as I saw his smile, I knew he liked me. Then I had a sudden burst of confidence and I was dancing around with troy. It was honestly the most amazing thing ever. I saw Sharpay in the front row looking very angry at me but I didn't care. I was up on stage dancing with my idol Troy Bolton. When the song finished he dragged me off stage and that's when I noticed the bracelet I sent him AGES ago so I couldn't help but tell him I liked it. The rest of the conversation was a blur until he asked my name. I completely froze. 'Gabriella…erm…Gabriella Montez' I stuttered. I had completely become starstruck. I heard him say to the security to get me front row. OMG. Front row?! This is the best day of my life. My papa was right, he has made everything turn out perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews they really mean a lot :) I have a really good storyline for this fan fic so I hope you all stay tuned :) As always please review and give me any ideas you have for storylines. **

**Gabriella POV**

After an amazing show it was finally the end. Troy kept looking into my eyes when he sang and I honestly thought I was going to go into Cardiac Arrest. He is absolutely beautiful and his eyes are so dreamy. I quickly got out of the venue and ran to the bus station. Me and my best friend, Taylor, were going out to a club to celebrate her birthday. When we go to the club we were allowed straight in because Taylor new one of the security guards. When we got in it was completely full of people. When we went for our drinks I noticed something out of my eye, Troy Bolton. No wonder there was so many people. He looked perfect. But one thing I noticed was that Sharpay was with them. Before I had chance to dwell on it, I saw Troy staring at me. Omg I nearly died at them eyes. He walked over to me and he had a white shirt which emphasised his muscular figure.

'Hey, can I get you a drink?' he ask, his blue eyes almost out to tease me.

'Yeah sure, just a coke for me though' I smiled

'One coke for one beautiful lady' He smiled at the bartender.

'So what brings you here?' he asked, making friendly conversation

'Its my friend, Taylors, birthday so I said I would come. I would much rather be at home watching Harry Potter though' I smiled.

'Yeah me too, we have them all on the tour bus but as it is the first day of tour everyone has to come out and celebrate' he said passing me my drink which the bartender has just brought.

'Come with us' he said inviting me over to the VIP area. The night was pretty fun actually. Me and Troy danced and laughed and had a really good time. It was about 12 o'clock now and everyone was a bit tipsy. Everyone was up on the dance floor having a really good time yet I could feel Sharpay's glares burning in the back of my head.

**Sharpay POV**

Who does that bitch think she is. Coming in here like the queen and stealing my boyfriend. He obviously only felt sorry for her but the way she is going on you would think he was going to marry her. The way she just looks up at him and flutters her eye lashes makes me sick. Troy has me. Why does he need her? At that moment I had an idea. I picked up the closest drink and spiked it before walking over to Troy.

'Hey Wildcat, here I bought you a drink' I Smiled.

'Ooo thanks' he said holding up the drink to me before gulping it down. Then as Troy became too drunk, i went to kiss him. A full on passionate kiss- right in front of Gabriella. Obviously with Troy being so drunk he didn't realise what he was doing.

Not long after that and Troy fell to the ground, I screamed at the sight as I bent down to his side.

'Its okay Troy baby I'm here' I said stroking his face. I saw Gabriella just stood there in shock.

'You did this didn't you, you little bitch' I snapped at her.

'Did what?! If you didn't realise he was hanging off your face when he fainted!' She said, utterly shocked by my accusation.

'Just leave, when Troy finds out you spiked his drink because you were jealous that he kissed me in front of you then he will hate you forever' I sniggered.

'You evil little cow! I bet that was you'

'I don't think so hunny' I sniggered as I got into the back of the ambulance with Troy. I smiled to myself knowing that snotty Gabriella was out of Troy's life so I can come back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews! Glad you are all enjoying it, please review as always and tell me what you think :) Much love to my readers! xx**

**Gabriella POV**

It's been 2 weeks. Troy officially hates me. He sent me a DM on twitter last week saying:

_ TroyBolton: 'Just stay away from me from now on OK? I'm completely done with you. Sorry to hear about your father but I bet he's lad he's away from you.'_

I know Troy is good person at heart but this has just ruined me, I really needed to speak to him. I researched a few things on the internet and I know they are doing a show in Vegas the following night. I just had a crazy moment and before I knew it I had a plane ticket and a hotel booked. Why was I even doing this? He obviously doesn't like me anymore but there is something about him. Something must be going on in his head to say such hurtful things. But then it hit me. I remembered that Sharpay set me up and told him I spiked his drink which left him in hospital for 2 days. I knew I had to speak to him and clear the air; whether he wanted to speak to me was a dilemma I would deal with when it came. I grabbed my holdall from under my bed and began to pack my overnight bag, but not before tweeting:

_ GabiMontez: 'Guess I'm off for a night in Vegas ;)'_

**Sharpay POV**

I slammed my laptop down as I read Gabriella's tweet. Why is she still hounding us?! Then I had an idea. I opened up my laptop and searched online. Finding his number I gave him a ring:

_'Hello this is Detective Myres how can I help you?'_

**_Sharpay_**_: Hi it's Sharpay Evans, and before you ask, yes as in Try Bolton's fabulous girlfriend'_

**_D. Myres:_**_ How can I help you Miss Evans?_

**_Sharpay:_**_ I need you to do me a little detective work…. I have a feeling I have a bit of a stalker. One of my Troy's crazy fans who goes by the name of Gabriella Montez. _

**_ : _**_No problem I will see what I can do… I'll let you know as soon as possible_

**_Sharpay:_**_ Thanks _

I ended the call with the biggest smile ever. I know Troy is busy at rehearsals but he wouldn't mind me checking his twitter for him…. Again… would he? No of course not. I'm his girlfriend, soon to be wife I know it, so what's his is mine. I opened up his direct messages and sent another one to Gabriella.

TroyBolton: 'Why are you going to Vegas? If I see you anywhere near our hotel or anything I will personally call the cops on you.'

I sent it quickly as my phone began to ring.

**_Sharpay:_**_ Hello Miss Sharpay Evans speaking_

**_D. Myers:_**_ Miss Evans, I have some information regarding a Miss Gabriella Montez_

**_Sharpay:_**_ I know you wouldn't let me down, so spill the beans…_

**_D. Myers:_**_ She's flying out to Vegas, she'll be on the plane now, and she is staying the night in room 243, at the MGM Grand hotel. _

**_Sharpay:_**_ Thank you for your_ work.

I knew what I had to do, so I rang up the hotel.

**_MGM:_**_ MGM Grand Las Vegas how can I help you?_

**_Sharpay:_**_ Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez and I would like to swap my room with a Miss Sharpay Evans. So I will be staying with Mr Bolton and and Miss Evans will be in a single room. Her manager will send you a confirmation email within the next five minutes._

**_MGM:_**_ Ok no problem. Your rooms have been re arranged. I hope you enjoy your stay Miss Montez._

This little plan was falling into place nicely.

**Gabriella POV:**

When I was on the plane I received another DM from Troy. There is not only him in the band. So I'll just pretend I wasn't going for him. Just because he didn't like me doesn't mean to say I cannot support the rest of the band.

As I got to the hotel, I checked in but when I arrived into the hotel room I was shocked. It was like something a Movie Star would stay in. It had a pool table and a bar and a lounge and a HUGE king-size bed. I put my bag down the side of the bed and headed to the arena where the Wildcats where performing. I didn't have a ticket to get into the arena but I could still stand outside.

When I arrived outside the arena, I saw the band and I saw _him. _When he saw me our eyes locked for a second. I could see the smile in his eyes when he saw me but he turned away too quickly. Why was he sending out these mixed signals? Has he forgiven me? Or was it not him who sent them messages. That's when it hit me. I bet it was Sharpay pretending to be Troy, making out that he hates me. She has set me up once, so who said she couldn't do it again. Walking back to the hotel I had mixed emotions. Happy that I think Troy doesn't hate me and angry and how much of a bitch Sharpay is.

As I got back to the hotel I got my laptop and watched the YouTube clip of me and troy on stage. Just the way he looked at me and smiled at me. I knew he would never say them hurtful things. He even had the bracelet on but I didn't have chance to see if he was wearing it today. The video had almost 3,000,000 views and this obviously made me smile. But with everything going on I decided to just get some sleep. I turned the light off and I fell into a light sleep.

**Sharpay POV:**

Just before the band where about to go onstage and took Troy into a corner.

'I'm going to go back to the Hotel and sleep… I don't feel too good'

'Okay' he said rubbing my arm before running on stage.

Little did he know that when he gets back to the Hotel it wouldn't be me sleeping next to him. I smirked as I walked back to the Hotel. I stayed in the Lobby area so I could see when Troy got back.

Sure enough there he was walking up to the room. I smirked as I watched him enter in complete darkness so he wouldn't realise it wasn't me.

I opened up the hotel room door and walked into the bedroom. I flicked the light switch.

'TROY!?' I said, pretending to cry.

'What is everything, OMG WHAT THE HECK?!'

'What… what are you doing in my hotel room? Troy… is that you?' a sleepy Gabriella asked.

'You evil little bitch. Trying to bed MY boyfriend'

'But i…'

'Just get out Gabriella' Troy sighed.

And with that she left OUR room. Plan B- a success! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Glad you are all enjoying it :) xx**

**Gabriella POV**

Walking around the streets of Las Vegas I thought about everything which has happened. It's obvious that Sharpay is evil and will do anything to hurt me. She is back with Troy and obviously they are happy so I will just leave them to…..

Before I had chance to finish my thought someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a slight yelp in hope someone will come but they covered my mouth and blind folded me. I was shot in the back of a van, left vulnerable.

I woke up to the feel of my ribs been hit, and as I opened my eyes I saw Sharpay, looking over me, kicking me with her heels shouting;

'Gabriella! Answer me! Answer me right now!' each kick showing more anger than the last. I eventually found the inner strength to lift myself up.

'Where am I' I asked, struggling to find my voice.

'Narnia' she smirked whilst kicking me again.

'Please stop' I cried.

'I'll stop when you leave me and my boyfriend alone.'

After that I blacked out, not knowing what my fate was.

***3 weeks later***

After 3 weeks, I am still trapped in the same place. I've figured out I'm in the basement of Troy and Sharpay's house. Troy was never in as he was always on tour, but this weekend he was coming home. I wonder if he knew I was kidnapped by his psycho girlfriend. Sharpay had me well and truly tied up so I couldn't make any sound what so ever, that girl is definitely cleverer than people make out. I just had to sit and pray. I thought pap told me everything would be perfect?

**Troy POV**

I was so happy to be coming home. I thought I would come back 2 days early to surprise everyone. When I reached the house, no one was in.

'Hello?' I shouted as I walked in. I noticed Sharpay's laptop was turned on so I went to look, I noticed that my twitter was up. Confused as to why, I sat down and noticed that my DM were up. Then I noticed that there were DM's to Gabriella… But I have never Dm'ed her. Looking through the messages I was horrified and I knew instantly who had done it. Sharpay. As I was looking through my twitter I noticed that everyone was tweeting about Gabriella going missing. I knew she had gone missing from someone tweeting me. Then an email popped up at the bottom right of the screen. An email from a Detective Myres. I opened it up, reading it over and over again not quite digesting what the pair of them had done. They had swapped Hotel room, set Gabriella up and now they have kidnapped her. I couldn't investigate further as Sharpay came home.

'Tr…Troy… wh…what are you doing back?' she asked walking in.

'I came back as a surprise, only to find out that you have been a devious little cow messing with mind while I have been away!' I shouted as I got up.

'Troy I don't know what you're talking about'

'WHERE'S GABRIELLA?!' I said as I turned around before walking out the room.

'Probably in her room stalking you'

'I know you have kidnapped her Sharpay! I saw your emails with that Detective guy! Tell me where she is!'

'I don't know Troy'

'You could go to prison for this! In fact, you are going to prison for this' I said and I ran my hand through my hair in anger.

'Just get out of my house Sharpay. LEAVE!'

With that she was out of my house. I sat down thinking of what to do next. My mind was going crazy and I needed to do something to take my mind off things so I opened the door to go into the basement to get my basketball hoop and basketball. It was really dark so I had to use a torch to find my way around. I was using the torch to search every inch of the basement when I jumped. Lying in the corner was a lifeless, bruised, beaten Gabriella.

'Gabriella' I said running over to her and untying her. She let out a slight whimper and was shaking violently. I instantly brought her into a hug and rocked her.

'Shhhh everything's OK, I'm here' I said in an attempt to calm her down.

'I didn't do any of them things Troy' Just hearing her say this breaks my heart. Why didn't I believe her?

'I know you didn't, I know' I said as I continued to rock her.

'What if she comes back?'

'She won't. And even if she does I'll be here and I'm on your side. I'm with you.. .' I guess that last statement could be interpreted in different ways but I know I want to be with her… whether she does or not. I was knocked out of my thoughts by her hand been placed on my face.

'Thank you for saving me, my Wildcat hero' she said. It was dark and I couldn't see anything but I could feel her breath getting warmer. I reached up to put my hand on her face before capturing her lips in a perfect kiss.

We both broke away from the kiss smiling.

'Come on, let's get you out of here' I said reaching for her hand and leading back up to the main house. As soon as the light shone on her body I was shocked. Yet somehow, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I made us both some Tuna Pasta before we snuggled on the sofa to watch Titanic. She was beginning to calm down now but I couldn't tell she was still shaken and she was a bit jumpy.

**Gabriella POV:**

Snuggled up with Troy like this felt perfect and I felt safe. I was dreading the night though because I knew Troy would want me on the sofa but I was scared in case Sharpay came back, after all, it is her house too. I let out a slightly loud yawn which Troy heard.

'Are you tired?' He whispered as he moved the hair from my eyes. I just nodded. He kissed my head before getting up and holding out his hand to me. I took it of course and he lead me upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

'Come on' He said holding out his arms to me. I smiled and cuddled into him, my head resting on his chest.

'Good night' He said as he kissed my forehead. I just snuggled further into his chest. This felt right.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys, sorry for the really late update but I have been kind of busy recently. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and enjoying this story :)**

**Troy POV**

I woke up to the presence of someone else against my chest. As I adjusted my eyes to the light, I could smell the scent of strawberries from her hair. As I opened my eyes fully, I saw a brown head of hair covering the most beautiful sleeping face. I knew this was a good decision. I didn't want her to wake up and regret sleeping in the same bed as me so I just stayed still. I could have stayed there forever.

Been laid in bed gave me chance to think about what I should do with Sharpay. For sure I will call the cops on her as I have all the evidence I need to send her to prison. But I have no idea where she went when she left yesterday.

I felt someone stir against me and then her face looked up at me, her eyes were so beautiful.

'Hey' I whispered.

'Hey' she said resting her head back on my chest. I began to play with her hair. It was so smooth, I love it.

'I need to go to sound check soon, so you can come with me. I am not letting you out of my sight. We have a show and I'll make sure you are at the front with a member of security so you are nice and safe.' I said smiling as I kissed her head and got up to jump in the shower.

When I got out of the shower I noticed Gabriella was sat on the bed, just staring into space.

'Hey' I said walking up in front of her and grabbed her hands to pull her up. She looked lost. Vulnerable. Scared.

She just smiled weakly.

'I promise, she will not do anything to you ever again. Me and her are over. From now on, it's me and you.' I smiled kissing her softly on the head.

We both made our way to the arena and straight away I saw a familiar car. Why wouldn't she leave me alone?

'Scrappy!' I called out. Scrappy is our security guard.

'What's up Bolton?' He said wondering over.

'Get that out of my sight!' I shouted pointing at her car. I could see her sat there looking at me but staring at Gabriella. I could see the envy in her eyes.

I didn't see Gabriella much after that because I had to get ready for the show. When it came to the meet and greets, there were a few beautiful girls who seemed to be flirting with us, so I decided to let them feel my abs. I could see Gabriella getting upset in the corner but what could I do? This was part of my job.

After the meet and greets I grabbed a quick word with Gabi before I went on stage. We went into my dressing room.

'Look Troy, you are an amazing guy but you are too much of a player'

'Excuse me?!' I was so socked by this. How would she know I was a player she hardly knows me.

'Seeing you just the n in the meet and greet, you love all the female attention, and I get that. But how can I be with someone who acts like that? Especially when I was there.'

'Gabriella this is part of my job, and if you can't handle that and trust me, then this isn't going to work. At least Sharpay understood that'

'Oh so why don't you go back with her then?! She seems desperate enough. I really like you Troy and I am willing to give this a go, but your obviously not'

Right then I knew that I wanted to be with her but I got called on stage.

'Look we will speak about this later' I said running off.

About 15 minutes into the show I saw Gabriella get escorted by security to a seat. As soon as I saw I put my guitar down and jumped off the stage and ran over to her.

'Troy what are you doing?' she asked as I took her hand.

'What I should have done the first time' I said as I kissed her, in front of the whole arena.

There were cheers and screams but I didn't care. I was trapped inside the Gabriella bubble. I took her hand and lead her back through the crowd, this was a déjà vu from the first time I did this when we sand Start of Something New together. I lead her to the barrier in front of the people in the first row.

As always, we did a few covers of some songs and when we sang Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, I instantly looked at her. I sat on the edge of the stage right opposite her. I could see her blushing, she didn't know where to look.

To save her embarrassment I joined the rest of the band onstage again. After the shower, we all ran off to the shower room. We do appearances at Night clubs after our concerts but tonight I wasn't going to be there. I am going to surprise Gabi to a picnic on the beach.

Coming out of the shower I noticed her in my dressing room so I snook up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

'Guess who?' she turned around and slapped me playfully on the chest.

'Did you have to?! That was so embarrassing!' she said giggling away burying her head in my chest.

'Oh so you didn't enjoy that kiss then?'

'No I didn't. I loved it.' She said reaching up to kiss me.

'I've got a surprise for you so you so I need to get ready'. She just smiled and let me get dressed.

When I was I ready I couldn't find Gaby anywhere, so I went outside to the tour bus to see where she was. But as I got to the door, there was an ungrateful guest.

'Hey Troy baby' she said smiling at me.

'Sharpay I don't know what you think you're playing at but I suggest you leave me alone.'

I don't know why but then she all of a sudden pulled me in for a kiss, I tried to get her off but I couldn't. She was holding tight and I didn't want to hurt her because she will probably go to the press and say I beat her. Before I knew it she was leading me onto the tour bus. I eventually got her off.

'SHARPAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THI…' My sentence was cut short as I was thrown forward by a sudden movement of the tour bus. There was a huge bang and the tour bus was rocking when all of a sudden it fell on the side. I hit my head hard on one of the boxes on one of the bunks… then everything went black.

With Troy and Sharpay trapped inside, who was to blame for the crash?!

Ideas and opinions are welcomed. Please review! :)


End file.
